Rou Jian
Character Background Rou is of Chinese descent. Currently, she lives in the Crypton Media Building (implied, where other UTAUs and Vocaloids may live) by herself. Nobody can remember when she came, and even now people have an "Oh, you were here?" attitude towards her. Character Design Rou has been given at least 6 redesigns. Her creator claims the most recent one to be the last, however this is probably false. Her most recent redesign is shown here: Hair color: Black Eye color: Gold Shirt: Black sleeveless vest, with gold trim along one side Pants: Dark gray shorts Feet: Black boots with white tops, gray stockings with gold highlights Sleeves: White tops, thumb holes on the side Headset: '''White headphones with a gold middle and a golden rose attached to the top. '''Accessories: '''Two speakers hang from her belt (which is mostly obscured by her vest in this picture). Instead of wearing the typical zigzag pattern belt normally, she wears it as a choker. '''Nationality: Chinese *Even when her headphones are off, the rose stays on her head. *She has unusually thick eyebrows. *Her arm-glove things tend to slide down her arm... Extended Related Character Info [[Taiyo Raikone|'Taiyo Raikone']] - Friend, Duet Partner Celeste Boketane - '''First friend and UTAU met Kazuki Saigone - Some guy she knows; went with him to UTAUmasque Download '''ACT 1: http://www.mediafire.com/?tz5w4su18c3z5hn (Language: Japanese) ACT 2: 'http://www.mediafire.com/?27qt644bkqr3rgb (Language: Japanese) Usage Clause ''Adapted from Taiyo Raikone's profile '''Usage Rule of Rou Jian The rules below are for the character and the UTAU voicebank Rou Jian Every rule applies to both the character and the UTAU voicebank Rou Jian 1. Authorization *Do not use Rou Jian to violate laws and ordinances and/or promote actions which violate laws and ordinances. *Do not use Rou Jian in manners offensive to public order and morals. *Do not use Rou Jian to slander and/or insult third person/party users. *Do not impersonate the creator of Rou Jian. *Do not sell the voicebank and/or the character Rou Jian commercially. 2. Prohibitions and Reminders a) Political expression :Is not limited as long as it complies with the Authorization directives above. b) Religious expression :Religious expression which promotes a certain religious group must be asked with permission from the creator first. c) Sexual (NC-17) expression, grotesque and/or violent expression :Is not limited if given permission from the creator, and has been warned/censored properly. 3. Modification and Redistribution of the Voicebank *No limitation is imposed on editing the voicebank. (e.g. noise reduction and pitch manipulation) *No limitation is imposed on resetting parameters. *Redistribution and reuploading of this voicebank requires prior permission. *Redistribution of the edited/modified voicebank requires prior permission. Facts *She sings very quietly. Because of this, people tend to yell "What? Sing louder!" *Nobody wants to eat her cooking. *She has the tendency to mew like a cat. Voice Configuration Rou Jian is capable of singing in Japanese only. Warning: Do NOT make her sing any songs that are mainly under C4. If you have to, pull the entire UST up an octave. If you really, REALLY want her to sing below C4, set her render options to g+15. This will make it a little better. Certified true and correct from Rou's creator, Shoe (FireBurd). The contents of this page is subject to change without prior notice. Category:Broken Voicebank Link